Love is in the air
by arluna96
Summary: Desde que Noodle se mudó a las Vegas en la niñes de 2D las cosas no han ido bien, ahora con su regreso las cosas cambiarán con secretos que ellos 2 no se habían contado.
1. La llegada de Noodle

Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Gorillaz, no soy muy fan de ellos pero meh, me aviento a hacer una historia. Espero que les guste! n.n

**Capítulo 1: La llegada de Noodle.**

2d se encontraba vendiendo pianos en Emporium, era un lugar acogedor, vendían pianos de muchas clases; grandes, chicos, tamaño infantil, etc. Los pianos ahí eran muy finos desde la madera bien tallada hasta el lugar importado. El tamaño del local era un poco chico pero bien surtido, también vendían uno que otro órgano.

A 2d le aburría estar vendiendo pianos todo el día sin poder moverse a otro lugar, se quería ir a buscar otro empleo, pero... ¿Cómo?, si no pudo acabar bien la prepa y lo único que tiene hasta ahora es ser un empleado de su tío Norm.

Él fue quien le hizo el favor de aceptarlo para no quedarse sin nada en las manos. Eso se gano por no estudiar bien la prepa, pero no fue culpa suya, aún recuerda las palabras de su padre: "jamás lograrás hacer algo bueno en tu vida, eres un desastre". Esas palabras hirieron mucho a 2d y empezó a bajar sus calificaciones. Sus maestros no lo apoyaban mucho y reprobó todas sus materias. En ese momento decidió salirse de la escuela y de su casa, no tenía a donde ir hasta que dio con su tío Norm por una llamada a su teléfono para saber si su padre le podría llevar unos datos de su tienda.

2d dio un suspiro muy largo, cerró sus ojos y sacudió lento su cabeza. Sabía que no iba a llegar a ningún lado, estaba acabado.

-¡Stuart!- Gritó su tío para que le hiciera un favor.

Stuart era el verdadero nombre de 2d, pero no le gustaba que le dijeran así, se sentía un niño. 2d despertó de su transe y fue corriendo a ver a su tío en el segundo piso del edificio- ¿Mande tío?- Le pregunto amablemente.

-Mira necesito que me hagas un favor. Ve a la tienda "la esquinita" y compra unos tornillos chicos para bici, se echo a perder la mía y quiero salir contigo este fin de semana para que no te quedes encerrado aquí.- Saco de su bolsillo unos $100 y se los dio a 2d.- Y de paso traes una Loca-Cola.

-*Coca-Cola* tío...- 2d lo corrigió un poco aburrido y rodo los ojos haciendo una mueca.

-Esa cosa, bueno te dejo. Tengo que ver otras cosas acá abajo, no te tardes por favor.

2d al escuchar esto bajo por las escaleras hasta dar con el local de abajo y salió por la puerta de enfrente. Atravezó la puerta de cristal y salió corriendo a la tienda que le quedaba a 3 cuadras.

2d vestía con una simpática camisa de Ac/Dc, unos pantalones rectos un poco rotos pero bien a la moda de color azul marino, unos guantes de motociclista algo viejos pero bonitos y sus converse de color negro.

2d, cruzó las calles dando saltos y corriendo. Fue ahí cuando pensó...

-¿Por qué no me traje la tabla?- Se pego en la cabeza con palma abierta pero le dio igual, ya estaba cerca.

Estaba a una esquina antes de llegar cuando cruzó la calle sin darse cuenta y casi lo atropellan. Un Mustang GT se paro en medio de la calle para verlo y esperar que pase. A 2d no le importó y siguió su camino.

El tipo que conducía el auto era Murdoc, un compañero de la prepa algo fastidioso. Siempre se la pasaba molestándolo quitándole su dinero o golpeándolo en "broma" dentro del salón.

Murdoc lleva su cigarro de nuevo a su boca para seguir fumando mientras ve pasar a 2d, nunca le cayó bien, debido a que una chica de su salón que a él le gustaba, le gustaba más 2d. Desde ese momento lo empezó a odiar. Frunció el seño de su cara y siguió manejando. Tenía cosas por hacer.

2d ya había llegado al lugar y abrió la puerta despacio para entrar con cuidado.- ¿Señor Stevens?, ¿está aquí?- Preguntó en voz baja.

-Hijo... Acércate no seas tímido, ¿qué te he dicho?.- Le sonrió el señor.

Suspiró y paso normalmente con la mirada perdida.- Que no sea tímido, porque nadie me hará daño.- Llegó con él y saco el dinero que le dio su tío.- Disculpa, ¿Tendrás unos tornillos chicos?, mi tío los necesita.

-Claro, espera un momento...- Fue atrás a buscarlos en la parte de atrás donde guardaba unas refacciones.

2d suspiro, no le gustaba esta situación, quería ser alguien importante. Llevaba 7 meses sin estudiar y ya se aburrió de su rutina. Siempre es lo mismo. Ahora trata de controlarse para no enojarse con todos.

La campana de la puerta sonó y volteo a ver quién era y no lo pudo creer... Era Noodle, tenía rato que no la veía, ya había crecido y tenía unos 16 años mientras que él tiene unos 19. Ella vestía una camisa un poco chica de color blanca con una imagen de básquet ball, unos pantalones cortos de color gris y unos converse negros y traía el cabello suelto.

-N-Noodle...- El pobre 2d tartamudeaba, era la primera vez que la veía después de 6 años, siempre fue su mejor amiga y era su vecina desde niños, desde que se mudó a las vegas todo cambió y le hablaba por Facebook pero no era lo mismo que en persona. Quedó shokeado por el momento.

-H-hola Stuart... C-cuanto tiempo...- Camino hasta dar con el con pena y un poco ruborizada. Estaba nerviosa después de no verlo tantos años y lo abrazó fuerte ocultando su cabeza en su pecho de 2d.

A 2d casi se le sale el corazón, solo se le ocurrió abrazarla de igual manera y darle la bienvenida. En ese momento llego el señor Stevens con los tornillos.

-Ehh... Creo que interrumpí algo...- Sonríe y deja asentados los tornillos en la mesa.

Al oír eso los 2 se separaron rápidamente ruborizados y apenados mirando a otro lugar que no sea a ellos.

-C-claro que no señor Stevens, ah.- Se acordó lo otro que le pidió su tio- ¿Tendrá una Loca-Cola?, digo!, Coca-Cola!.- El pobre estaba muy nervioso por Noodle y ella solo podía verlo ruborizada y riéndose un poco. Vaya que su risa era hermosa, a 2d le encantaba. Siempre la hacía reír como la niña inocente que es.

-Claro, tómala. Está en la nevera.- Sonrió.

2d vio a la derecha y vio la nevera, se apuró a ir sacar la Coca y la puso en la mesa.- ¿Cuánto es?.- Pregunto un poco nervioso.

-Son $34 pero como veo que vienes con tu novia te la voy a dejar caer a $23.-Se rio un poco.

2d se ruborizo mucho pero Noodle fue la que se quedó en shock ahora, y se ruborizó desviando la mirada a otra parte.

-N-no es mi novia...- Dijo con nerviosismo 2d mientras Noodle se ruborizaba más.

-Bueno, mis disculpas. Hacen bonita pareja.- Sonrió otra vez y 2d le dio el dinero.

2d al entregarle el dinero agarro las cosas y se volteó para despedirse de Noodle.- A-adiós Noodle. Me gusto mucho haberte encontrado de nuevo, a-a ver que día pasas a mi casa para platicar un rato de tu viaje por las vegas.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sonrojó mucho mientras que a ella casi se le sale el corazón.- T-te quiero... Me tengo que ir. ¡Cuídate!.- Salió corriendo por la puerta y se fue.

-¡Stuart olvidaste tu...!- No pudo terminar la frase el señor Stevens dado que ya se había ido.

-N-no te preocupes. Se lo pasaré mañana, tenía planeado ir a su casa un rato.- Se sonroja un poco la pobre.

-Se ve que no se han visto en un bueeeeeeen tiempo.- Sonrió y le dio el dinero.- ¿Y qué buscabas por acá pequeña? ¿Qué se te ofrece?.- Le preguntó tranquilamente.

-¿Y-yo...?, p-pues... ¿Tendrás una brocha y pintura?. Es que tengo trabajo para la escuela.- Le dijo algo nerviosa.

-Claro...- Sacó 1 brocha y 3 pinturas de la vitrina.- Son $23.

Noodle le dio $30 y agarró las cosas.- Quédese con el cambio.- Agradeció y caminó hasta la puerta de cristal.

-Gracias, y mucha suerte con tu chico. Se ve que te quiere mucho.- Empezó a reír un poco.

Noodle sintió que la piel se le erizaba y solo se le ocurrió decir un "G-gracias" para después salir por la puerta de cristal.

-Esos 2 van a ser pareja, lo presiento.- Sonrió y siguió en su trabajo.

El atardecer era hermoso y Noodle regresaba a su casa que le quedaba a 5 cuadras de distancia y no dejaba de pensar en 2d y lo mucho que ha cambiado.

-C-creo que me gusta...- Pensó.

Continuará...

Bueeeeeno, no es la gran cosa, lo se pero espero les guste. Es algo que estoy inventando y para ser sinceros no se mucho de la historia de gorillaz. No me pertenecen eh! Solos los robé prestados! .-. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y hayan pasado un buen rato. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. n.n


	2. El accidente

Hola! Bueno, aquí trayendo el capítulo 2 ya que a muchos les gusto. Que lo disfruten y saludos queridos lectores y lectoras! n.n

**Capítulo 2: El accidente. **

Los rayos del sol rosaban apenas por la ventana de la habitación de Noodle y eran las 6:00 am. Una hora muy temprana, apenas amanecía.

El cuarto de Noodle era un poco pequeño, pero muy acogedor. Sus paredes estaban pintadas de color caqui, en ellas tenía muchos posters de tus ídolos de Ac/dc, Metallica, Megadeth, Pantera, Artic Monkeys, Nirvana, Guns and Roses. Tenía posters igual de John Lennon, Julian Casablancas, The Beatles y muchos más... Se ve que le gustaba la buena música.

En la pared del lado donde da la cama con la almohada tiene un atrapa sueños, de color negro y de un hilo muy fino con unas cuantas plumas de colores. En su repisa tenía unos lentes para leer y abajo están sus libros, esos que tanto adora leer. Aparte de gustarle la música le aficiona leer porque siente que la lleva a un lugar muy lejos, y le encanta.

Bueno, dejemos el cuarto para después.

Los rayos del sol entraban lentamente por la ventana de Noodle y le daban en la cara ya que su cama estaba del lado de la ventana. La dulce princesa no puede evitar soltar un bostezo y abrir los ojos con nubes de madrugada. Al hacer esto agarra su sabana y se cubre la cara para taparse mejor y que no la moleste el sol.

-Agg... C-cinco...-Empezó a dormirse de nuevo agarrando otra almohada- M... Más...- Volvió a quedar dormida... O eso parecía.

Noodle abrió los ojos de par en par al acordase del dinero de 2D que no le había pasado a dar ayer y decidió pararse de una buena vez. Se quito sus sabanas y dio un salto al piso tropezando sin querer con su guitarra eléctrica. Se le olvido moverla de ahí porque en la noche estaba practicando una nueva pieza.

-Auch...- Se sobó un poco y levanto su guitarra, debo tener cuidado la próxima vez...- Se paró y fue a buscar el dinero de 2D, y se vistió para salir pero no encontraba sus tenis entre tanto desorden en su habitación.- Creo que debo arreglar un poco...

Antes de salir arregló su habitación, estaba algo desordenada, sus tenis tirados debajo de la cama, su computadora en el piso, su cama hecha un desastre, su ropa no estaba doblada y no había sacado la basura de su cuarto. ¡Que va!, simplemente un basurero...

Al cabo de 20 minutos terminó y fue buscar algo de comer en su refrigerador bajando al primer piso. Si, su casa era de 2 pisos, solo que sus padres estaban durmiendo en la parte de abajo y a ella le encantaba estar arriba para ver la calle. Simplemente... Extrañaba tanto regresar.

Bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comida. Su cocina era algo grande, tenía el espacio aproximado para 30 personas ahí dentro. Tenía una mesa hecha con cemento para que no se moviera de ahí muy bonita, lo complementaban los mosaicos de colores y grabados.

Abrió su refrigerador y busco que había pero no encontraba mucho porque no habían ido al super a hacer la despensa.

-Mhm... Veamos...- Vio una caja de leche a lado de la nutella- Eso!- Agarro la leche y el cereal de zucaritas y se hizo un vaso de leche- Ummm... Es delicioso desayunar esto en las mañanas...- Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a pensar en su niñez, desde que se lleva con 2D hasta el momento de su partida- Stu...-Soltó una lagrima sin querer pero de felicidad al recordar tantos momentos buenos y sonrio para después pararse a lavar los trastes al terminar de comer- Te extrañé demasiado... Ahora es tiempo de arreglar las cosas...- Terminó de lavar los trastes y agarró las llaves de su casa con su cartera y su celular en la mano dejando una nota para sus padres.

Giró la perilla despacito y jalo la puerta en silencio para cerrar de nuevo sin que la oyeran.

-Muy bien...- Vio su reloj y eran las 7:10 am- Ahora... Vamos a pasear un rato...- Agarro su patineta con logo de Metallica y fue al parque a dar unas vueltas.

Mientras tanto con 2D...

2D se encontraba despertando apenas de su habitación. Abrió los ojos despacito y dio un bostezo largo para terminar parándose de su cama y estirarse.

Su cuarto era algo grande. Es de color café en las paredes y tenía unos posters igual de Ac/dc, Drowning Pool y uno que otro poster de videojuegos. Tiene un escritorio color café un poco básico con una computadora Lenovo de Windows 7. Debajo de su cama esta su tabla de Ac/dc, es su banda favorita. Las sábanas de su cama son de Star Wars con el logo de Darth Vader, le encanta desde niño esas películas y se compra cuando puede material de esa saga.

-Que flojera...- Dio un bostezo, se levantó y fue a lavarse la cara e su baño a paso lento- Hace mucho que no veía a Noodle...- Llegó a su baño y se lavó la cara con mucho agua saliendo de su lavabo- Ah, cambiado mucho... Y se ve más hermosa que antes...-Se sonrojo y sacudió su cabeza mientras se secaba con la toalla- ¡Que estoy diciendo!-Pensó mientras salía del baño y veía una foto en su buró de ellos 2- No has cambiado nada...-Sonrío mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto y bajaba por algo de desayunar- Ella ah sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria... N-no creo que yo le llegase a gustar algún día...- Bajo la cabeza mientras llegaba al primer piso.

Al pasar por el cuarto de su tío Norm pudo notar que estaba dormido. Entonces aprovecho y bajo silenciosamente para encontrar algo de comer en la cocina.

Su cocina era también algo grande, un poco menos que la de Noodle, su cocina tenía un lavabo enorme y una mesa de madera grande para 8 personas. Su mesa estaba tallada al estilo de Roma.

Vio su refrigerador y vio que no tenía mucho, no habían pasado al super a hacer la despensa- Rayos...- Pensó- Tengo que ir de nuevo al super...- Lo dijo con toda la flojera del mundo y agarro el cereal, la leche y una manzana para picarla y desayunar a gusto- Las ventajas de las mañanas son los desayunos tan ricos que hago...- Sonrió un poco y siguió comiendo. En eso vio el reloj que marcaban las 8:10, debía darse prisa. Ya iban a abrir- Vale, me tengo que dar prisa- Terminó de comer y lavo sus trastes para subir a bañarse rápidamente.

Mientras tanto con Noodle...

-Son las 8:20... Debo pasar con 2D para devolverle su cambio- Agarró su patineta y fue a dar un giro más al parque.

Al llegar a la pista de patinaje vio que había una rampa y decidió ir hacía ella dando una vuelta de 360° y con las mismas aprovecho para ir hacía la casa de 2D rápidamente.

Cruzó la calle muy rápido y no se dio cuenta que casi la atropellan por no fijarse bien, pero que le importaba. Lo único que quería es ver a 2D... Le quedan 3 esquinas por llegar esta muy emocionada y siente su corazón latir muy rápido. Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que le iba a decir, si de por si cuando lo conoció le dio mucha pena hablarle no se imaginaba ahora.

Mientras tanto 2D salía del baño y se apuraba a ponerse ropa, agarró sus Jeans rectos sus converse negros y una camisa verde que dice "Yo reciclo chicas" algo pegado a su cadera haciendo que se vea muy delgado. Agarró y se puso su reloj en la muñeca izquierda y bajo rápidamente para abrir el negocio y sentarse de nuevo a esperar que llegue clientela.

-Ahh...- dio un suspiro en forma de inconformidad- Solo espero que venga Noodle...- Pensó y sonrió un poco mientras veía la puerta esperando que ella pasara por ahí.

A Noodle le quedaba una esquina por llegar y se tropezó con una piedra quedando frente a la puerta de cristal del trabajo de 2D. Al darse cuenta de esto baja de su silla y corre a verla rápidamente casi tropezándose. Al llegar con ella la levanto del piso y le empezó a hablar.

-¡Hey!, ¡Noodle!, ¿Estás bien...? ¡Responde por favor...!- El solo podía verla con ojos de preocupación, estaba asustado por que algo le pasará a su fiel compañera.

Noodle abría los ojos despacito mientras veía a 2D algo borroso por el golpe que se dio.- U-um...Mm...-Gimió despacio por el dolor- S... Stu...-Sacudió su cabeza un poco y lo vio a los ojos- ¿E-eres tú...?- Preguntó algo confundida.

-Si Noodle, soy yo...-Le sonrió y le ayudo a pararse despacito- Vaya golpe que te diste... ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto preocupado tocando su frente como si tuviera fiebre.

-S-si... A-au...-Con su mano derecha toco su frente y se sintió algo caliente- Me duele un poco la cabeza... Creo que no debí correr mucho...-Se rió un poco y vio a 2D con una sonrisa dulce.

-Tranquila...-Le sonrió y la llevo adentro de su trabajo cargándola con su brazo izquierdo en su cuello y abrazándola.

A 2D le preocupo mucho el estado de Noodle así que decidió sentarla en una silla frente a su mesa de escritorio y preguntarle su estado.

-¿Estas mejor?- Le pregunto un poco preocupado mientras le daba unas pastillas que sacó de su bolsillo, las que le servían para el estrés.

-S-si... G-gracias...- Se sonrojó e hizo a un lado las pastillas- N-no... Estoy bien así.- Le sonrío de nuevo y vio sus hermosos ojos grises.

Noodle no sabía que decir, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a 2D, pero nunca se imagino que al verlo a los ojos se iba a... Perder.

Los ojos de Noodle se perdieron en los de 2D, el le sonreía pero ella parecía estar hipnotizada por sus ojos grises tan hermosos. 2D agarro sus cachetes y le dio un tierno beso en la frente para terminar sonriéndole y recostar su brazo derecho en la mesa para platicar con ella.

-Y... ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Le sonrió y la vio a los ojos.

-P-pues...- La pobre Noodle se sonrojo y empezaba a tartamudear- E-e... M-muy bien, e-en realidad demasiado bien... A-aún que...- Baja la cabeza algo triste- Me arrepiento por haberme ido en nuestra infancia...- Ve los ojos de 2D con algo de tristeza pero con una sonrisa y eso le extraña- Que... ¿Qué sucede?..

-Que después de tantos años de esperarte perdí la esperanza... Y...- Suelta una lagrima sin querer y no se da cuenta- Aquí estas...- Se acerca a ella y la agarra de los hombros y la abraza fuerte haciendo que Noodle saque un gemido por sorpresa- Te extrañé tanto Noodle...

-Y-yo igual Stu...- Correspondió el abrazo y respiro profundo- No tienes idea de cuanto te eh extrañado...- Sonrió.

2D la soltó un poco y la miro a los ojos.- Me imagino...- Se rió un poco y le sonrió de buena manera.

Noodle sonrió igual y suspiro contenta. Después, se acordó del dinero.- Oh, cierto. Se te olvido tu dinero con el señor Stevens...- Sacó de su bolsillo derecho los $77 que se le olvidaron- Te quedaron $77- Sonrió.

-Oh, cierto. Muchísimas gracias, mi tío me había estado preguntando por el...- Agarro el dinero de su mano pero se quedó un instante tocando la mano de Noodle y se sonrojo.

Noodle al ver esto el corazón se le acelera y quita su mano un poco- ¿Q-qué tienes Stu...?- Le pregunto un poco sonrojada.

-N-nada...- Se sonroja un poco y mira la puerta de salida- ¿Salimos un rato?- Le sonrió.

-C-claro...- Sintió su corazón acelerado y solo se le ocurrió preguntar- ¿P-Pero no te regañan por dejar tu trabajo?- Se puso un poco triste.

-Claro que no, deja le pido permiso a mi tío.- Le sonrió de nuevo y fue arriba a buscar a su tío para pedir permiso.- Espérame, no te muevas. No tardo, ¿sí?- La miro con cara dulce.

Mientras 2D subía las escaleras Noodle se quedó algo pensativa. De verdad, esos ojos le encantaron, sentía que eran los más hermosos del mundo... Él era su mundo.

-V-vale... Me encanta, lo admito...- Se empezaba a decir en su cabeza- Pero... ¿Y si no me acepta?...- Se puso un poco triste y bajo la mirada- Al menos aún tengo su amistad...

-¡Listo, espérame un poco!- Se escucho gritar a 2D desde arriba, se estaba cambiando al parecer.

-¡Esta bien, no te tardes!- Le respondió Noodle con una sonrisa- Hoy se lo diré, tengo que hacerlo...- Respiro profundo y se armó de valor.

2D iba bajando por las escaleras y Noodle se quedó un poco sorprendida. Había cambiado un poco.

Se había vestido con una camisa de botones un poco apretada y con cuadros. Los cuadros eran de varios colores mientras que el pantalón era azul claro un poco desgastado por el color y rectos. Tenía sus botínes de converse negros.

-¿Me veo bien?- Le pregunto 2D con un poco de inocencia en su voz mientras daba una vuelta para modelarla.

-T-te ves genial...- Se sonroja- T-te queda muy bien de hecho...

-Gracias...- Se sonroja un poco igual y decide caminar hasta a ella- ¿Vamos un rato al parque?- Le pregunto mientras se ponía un perfume que había dejado en la mesa de su trabajo y lo guardó después.

-Vamos, ¿traes tu patineta?- Le sonrió- Porque quiero retarte, jamás me ganarás- Empezó a reír de forma macabra pero graciosa.

-Claro...- Agarró su patineta que estaba a un lado de su mesa.- Vamos, que ya quiero ganarte...- Le sonrío con picardía.

Noodle empezó a reír un poco y caminaron hasta la puerta y 2D se detuvo un momento. Noodle extrañada le pregunto a 2D.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto algo extrañada.

-¿Escuchas eso...?- 2D se quedó callado para escuchar mejor.

A lo lejos se podía oír un claxon sonando, era de un Mustang GT.

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó 2D al ver que el Mustang GT se acercaba rápidamente a la puerta de cristal.

2D empujó a Noodle sin pensarlo alejándola del peligro. Noodle se estrella contra una pared sin querer pero sin daños, 2D dio un salto para atrás pero se llevo la peor parte...

(Cámara lenta)

El coche atravesó la puerta de cristal haciendo volar varios pedazos de vidrios y astillas. 2D da un giro a la derecha evitando que un pedazo de vidrio grande le dé en la espalda, pero uno más chico le dio sin querer paso a cortar su ojo en línea recta. 2D grita por el dolor y cae el piso cayendo escombros encima de él.

De el Mustang salió Murdoc corriendo a buscar un órgano y más piezas. Entró para robar.

-¡Stuart!- Gritó un poco adolorida Noodle por el golpe y trató de levantarse.

-Jajaja, ¡a ver si te reparas de eso!- Gritó el muy desgraciado mientras subía rápidamente un órgano en la parte de atrás de su coche. Al notar el grito de Noodle volteo a verla con una cara de extrañeza y luego la cambio a una pervertida. Pero no le dio tanta importancia a Noodle y se metió en su coche rápido para arrancarlo. La policía estaba cerca.

Murdoc arranco el coche y salió rápidamente de ahí mientras se escuchaba la sirena de los policías y se vio atraves de la puerta como lo perseguían 3 patrullas.

-¡S... Stuart!- Se levantó y fue moviéndose poco a poco para llegar a él, estaba muy preocupada y su corazón latía muy fuerte por el miedo a perderlo.

-¡¿Qué rayos paso aquí?!- Preguntó el tío Norm preocupado.- ¡Stuart!- Corrió a verlo y le quito los escombros de encima.

-S...- Intentaba hablar Noodle mientras llegaba ahí- Stu...- Se puso de rodillas para verlo mejor junto con su tío Norm y le quitaron todos los escombros.

Ambos quedaron impactados por lo que le sucedió a 2D, se miraron entre ellos y decidieron correr al hospital. Necesitaba ayuda urgente.

Continuará...

Oh, creo que le paso algo a 2D, que le habrá pasado? Bueno, eso lo sabrán en el siguiente episodio. Un saludo mis lectores! Nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo! n.n


End file.
